


Light Snow

by Blue_Bloody_Moon



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family, Insanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Bloody_Moon/pseuds/Blue_Bloody_Moon
Summary: Christa Blumenthal, a young vampire noble, is the main attraction at every ball since she debuted, not only for her beauty, which got her the nickname "White Rose" , but also for the fact she is the King's niece and thus a valuable bride.Fully aware of that fact, Christa tries to fulfill her role in the ruling class, but some things take unexpected turns...





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for my grammatical errors, for English is not my first language.

Dark clouds rolled over the midday sky, blocking the sunlight as if it was an enemy to all living things down on Earth, making many question if dusk came early. It was truly a unique sight and, as always, the pale lady appeared on top of the Seestadt castle.

Her beauty was mesmerising, with her silver hair dancing gracefully to the songs of the wind and her pale skin in contrast to the gray world around her. To humans of the nearby village she was an ancient ghost, always making them anxious to be in her presence, as the legend said that whoever sees the pale lady is bound to find happiness in their life soon if she returns their gaze.  
Glancing seldomly at the pesants faces to find their utter glee, the lady, who is neither a ghost nor a luck bringer, mocked them internally. She never understood their stupid fascination with her, but she never denied them of that experience. During every big storm she climbed the fortress on the East and stood there untill the rain stopped. In an unusual way, it satisfied her. Here they were, witnessing the divinity of nature, a force beyond anyone's control, and yet she is the one who is considered devine, she who can kill them in the most gruesome and painful ways, she who feeds on their blood, an age old enemy... Pitty how priorities escape their feeble minds.

Today she completed her ritual as she always did, leaving her soaking wet and empty from sin. Christa took a good look at the, now green, valley in front of her and slowly turned to the wet, stone castle walls, inhaling deeply. The scent of rain brought life and freshness even to such a place, so it would be a shame not to enjoy it as much as she could before going back to her chambers. Disassociating, she stood there motionlessly until sunlight was too much to bare, forcing her to leave. Upon entering the bedroom, she took off her soaked sleeping gown and sat on the bed. Coldness of her skin was soothing and touch of the silk sheets made her feel weightless, _"Why can't every day be like this?"_ sadly she thought, glancing at the large, golden framed mirror in front of her. The red of the fabric harmonised well with her eyes, and her hair looked like a crystal river, completely wrapping her upper half of the body. She wanted to daze off a bit more, but suddenly a knocking sound came from behind the old door.

"Yes?" Christa answered with a flat voice.  
"May I come in, miss?" the well known voice of her old governess replied.  
Allowing the woman to do so, Christa took her white lingerie coat, quickly wrapping it around her body.

The servant came in with a basin full of warm water with lemon slices and a few clean towels around her arm. "There, there miss, you know very well the consequences of being dressed so lightly, especially with your delicate physique."

Christa smiled brightly defending her actions "But it can't be helped when the weather is so beautiful."  
She knew full well the good intentions of her old governess and that she'll get a critique, but at this point it was more of a friendly advice rather than an actual scolding.  
Sometimes Christa remembered the days when she was just a child and would swim in the lake on the West side of the castle with her clothes still on...that used to get her into so much trouble, but it was funny watching everyone get annoyed, and now she can do what she wants without having to worry.

After washing her face, Christa layed on the bed and let her servant wash her hair. She never enjoyed that, but since it did make her hair lighter and shinier, she endured the acid's smell and the pain it caused.  
Next was dressing up, which made her feel like an expensive art peice treated delicately because of its worth. This was always her favourite part, and today she was especially excited about it since she had picked the most flatterig clothes from her wardrobe. After all, her cousins haven't visited since she debuted, so her outfit must be the absolute best choice. The wine red dress was relatively simple, but flattering, slightly enhancing her waist with a single black bow tied at her back. It was a look worthy both of a girl and a woman, creating an innocent aura around her instantaneously.

After finishing, she set off to the dining room in order to breakfast, but before even getting halfway to her destination she sensed something was different.  
_"It can't be!"_ she thought and ran down the stairs almost hitting into the hallway wall from her own sheer force. Arriving to the dining room, she was stunned by a truly amazing sight- her cousins have arrived and had been waiting for her to enjoy their meal together.  
With overwhelming joy she called out "Karl! Richter! I am so pleased you came!" and stepped forward to give them a proper formal greeting.

"Would you look at this beautiful maiden, brother? Could you believe she is the same little girl we saw last time?" Karl said to Richer, proceeding to kiss Christa's hand and add "You truly have became an amazing woman, sister, but aren't you ashamed we are seeing you without makeup?" with a light-hearted smile.  
"Oh m, so it is my fault you arrived early, brother?" she replied with a sense of childish cheekiness and moved to greet Richter who was, as always, the quieter one.

They all set at an elegant, long, dark wood table waiting for their meals and the appearance of Lord Blumenthal, Christa's father. Luckily for them, the wait was short, as the nobleman opened the door only after a few minutes and greeted his guests.  
Gustaf Blumenthal was a conspicuous man with his short stature, rich blond hair and dark blue eyes, but his attitude was nowhere near as astonishing as his looks. Always stoic and ever hardworkig, it seemed he had no time for fun or any family business for that matter, so, in his usual fashion, he came straight to the point.

"Would you mind discussing a few things with me after breakfast, Your Highness?" he calmly proposed.

"I am sorry Lord Blumenthal, both Richter, as well as I, are exhausted from the journey, so I would ask of you a bit of time for relaxation. After all, as my father says, decision-making is best when fully rested!" Karl answered with yet another smile.

"Very well, if that is the case. I shall be in the library untill you need me." Gustaf declared, getting up from his seat and leaving, his food barely touched.

Lookig at her fathers back, Christa felt concerned about him. Even if it has been years since they talked, she could still sense when something wasn't right, and as a man who took great pride in his health and strength, leavig without meals and skipping trainings as he has been doing of lately, wasn't a good sign.  
Of course, she shrugged it off, since it wasn't time nor place for such a reaction, but she could feel Karl's eyes on her- he must've noticed it all even before her behaviour gave her away.

Upon finishing their breakfast, the three went for a stroll around the garden. The vail of night had already covered the sky and moonlight shined on the flowers of many kinds, glowing even brighter because of the raindrops that persisted from the storm before.  
Talking about this beauty was always a good and welcome subject among the cousins, especially when they wanted Richter to feel included.  
Christa and he were the same age, yet in her mind she always perceived him as much older due to his quiet and poetic nature, it was also what she admired about him, in a way he reminded her of both her parents.  
Back when her mother was alive, the family used to visit her cousins frequently, and during that time she and Richter would mess around Eden's vast land and write epic poems about it so they could show their adventures to Karl, who used to be preoccupied with his studies at the time.  
Remembering all of this brought a genuine smile to her face and she decided to share her thoughts with the group.

Richter smiled, lookig at the stars "Childhood inossence may never be obtained again, but it will live inside our hearts and minds."

"Still, the purity of the soul is attainable, even if the original inossence is lost." she added, and was surprised when Karl suddenly hugged her and his brother from behind.

"Oh, my lovely poetic souls." he said, adding with a sly, yet sift voice "Then, in the name of old times, would you write a poem for me when I get back from Lord's room?"

"Of course, brother!" Christa chanted to him, as if she had regained all of her lost childhood playfulness.

"Good." Karl said before kissing her on the forehead and rustling Richter's hair "I am counting on you two!" He cheered as he walked towards the castle doors, leaving the two younger ones behind.


	2. To Devour And Cherish

Dim light of four old oil lamps was giving the room a natural and warm aura, despite it being a study. It's reflection from the bookshelves' glass enhanced this effect and made the books inside appear much more mysterious than they really were- majoroty of them were old financial and battle reports which Gustaf simply prefered locked up. Because of this fact, the rumor spread amongst the servants that he keeps his diaries and treasures there, protected by most vicious of spells, some even illegal! Of course, this was nothing but fragments of their imagination, as Lord Blumenthal was a firm believer that success in every part of life is built solely on reign of the mind.  
Walls of the room were covered with scarlet wallpapers that had golden vines on them and framed with dark cherry tree decorations on the edges, which matched the colour of the bookshelves, unifying the whole room as a singular entity in space where nothing could be moved or the whole structure will shatter.  
This thought went through Karl's mind as he entered the room and realised he found it in the exact same state as the last time he visited. Reminded of an unpleasant memory, he felt an urge to frown but his mind was trained well enough to reject this reflex.

"Lord Blumenthal." He announced himself with polite sharpness in his voice.

Gustaf appeared in front of him from an unknown location and apologized for his tardiness. Quickly, the host isolated a few papers which were floating around his desk and gave them to Karl, following the action with words "Highness, I am aware you are informed of our borders state, but I offer You new information in my reports. I assure You I would have sent them to the royal court, alas they are of the greatest importance for our kingdom, thus for Your eyes only."  
By the unsettling tone in his voice, it was obvious trouble was ahead.

Karl sat in a luxurious wooden chair and focused on each of the papers for a significant amount of time until he finally begun speaking.

"War may be behind us, but what if they attacked yet again? We wouldn't sustain...don't you think?" He asked the nobleman.

"I am afraid not." Gustaf replied trying to uphold his usual demeanour.

"In that case, should we silence them before they do so?" Karl grinned, his eyes acquiring a cat-like pupil from the excitement. One of rare traces he inherited from his mother.

Lord Blumenthal averted his gaze, reluctantly agreeing to his rulers wish. "How should we do it, Highness?"

...

Peacefulness was one of many epithets which enhanced the beauty of Seestadt castle's garden. Christa frequently walked it's paths when hoping for the light of inspiration for all of the fine arts she practiced. For her, it was nature that gave magic to the world, thus one can only make magic of their own if given her blessing. When she first shared this thought of hers with Richter it sparked a fiery debate between the two, as he held the opinion of chaos being the bringer of all magic, equating it with mere mortals in the process. "For all these years the garden never disappointed me", Christa thought, "so I am finally able to prove him right!" Contorting her face into a smile, she asked her cousin if they could write here in the garden, and much to her surprise, he instantly agreed. Something inside of Richter had changed, he was always a tough stoic person, quite similar to her father, but as of lately he had become brittle. Not much was needed to make him abstracted or very much indifferent to others and which was concerning considering his natural observing personality. With unease and curiosity in her heart she swore to uncover that mystery, nothing can take her brother away with such ease!

Upon coming to a place they both found comfortable, Christa pulled out her notebook along with a magical quill and put them on her lap. Silently, they waited for inspiration to bless them, but after a while nothing came at all. Christa started worrying that maybe it would have been better if they went to the fish lake and then came back here, after all, she didn't want to belittle herself in her elder brothers eyes and the mere thought of such possibility was infuriating, but as soon as she wanted to speak of her idea, Richter proposed a theme.

"Sister... what do you think of love?" He asked in his usual calm tone.

"Hmm, I am not sure if that is what brother wants us to write about? I assume it will bore him as he already posseses great amounts of love in his life." She shared in a pensive manner.

Richter scoffed and told her that what Karl posseses is not love.

In reaction to these words Christa's eyes glowed. What exactly is the meaning of this?  
"He has two wives, a higher and another child on the way, a brother and numerous other relatives, devoted peasants... How is that not love?"

"Love is not a mere existence, Christa. It is a bond like no other, with no birthday or a name... nor an explaination and it definitely doesn't come as a given, it grows." He said locking their matching red eyes.

"Are you sure?" She asked instinctively, even though she was aware he was completely serious as he had used her name instead of a honorific 'sister'.

"Yes. Try thinking about it. What exactly ties you with others? Are you bothered by their actions, how firgiving are you and why? If all these questions have no answer, then it's love." Richters voice did not change it's sonancy, but something in it became fragile and even his gaze was adverted, but he didn't look sad. 

At that moment the pale vampiress knew the reason of her 'brothers' change of character. Disheartened for the lack of effort she had to put in to find this out, she wasn't disappointed by the reason of his current state, in fact, it made her question a lot of things about her own relationship to the world, and for that she was grateful.

But in the end, they did have a song to write, so she concentrated on that, even with Richter losing all interest at the topic by this point.

....................................................

 _"Under the lead of peace_  
_There is much I can't defeat_  
_Is it mine or my heats wish_  
_To devour and cherish?_

 _From this day to the next_  
_I will breathe a miserable air_  
_I will cut and bleed_  
_Just to satisfy my greed_

 _Are the answers really here_  
_Or at the bottom of an endless garden?_  
_And will someone take me there_  
_Or will I stray forever in the darkness?_

 _Escape, escape, if I just..._  
_Sacrifice myself and I will be reborn_  
_Like a pheonix,_  
_A monarch of my own."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Leaving a comment would be highly appreciated, every opinion matters to me.


End file.
